Together
by RocioAntonia
Summary: La vida y el destino los había unido, solo debían luchar para terminar juntos.


Capitulo 1

Nuevamente, esto lo terminaría por matar estaba seguro. Quien podría aguantar tanto tiempo siguiendo casos estúpidos de personas que realmente no eran lo que decían. Realmente había trabajado tan duro para esto, todos sus años para estar toda su vida en un diario local, del cual estaba seguro nunca saldría. Él no había estudiado para esto, para estar sumergido en un lugar en donde no podría hacer lo que quería, aquí se tenia que limitar a cubrir una serie de "sucesos" locales que estaba seguro a nadie le importaban, solo a su madre que recortaba cada uno de sus artículos, siempre que algo llevara al final su nombre, Sam Evans, su madre guardaba cada trozo de papel barato como si se tratase de un tesoro, un tiempo quiso detenerla, decirle que probablemente si su casa de incendiaba lo primero que ardería bajo el fuego sería ese montón de papeles, cuidadosamente pegados y ordenados por fecha de emisión en una libreta. Cuanto más insistía su madre menos cedía en el fondo sabia que jamás echaría a la basura ese papel, lo quería demasiado a él y a ese montón de basura y el, él la adoraba por conservar la basura en la que tanto tiempo había perdido escribiendo.

Una vez más sentía el fracaso en sus hombros y el peso en su cuello, una nikon colgaba inmóvil en su cuello lista para disparar y obtener fotografías. El diario local en donde trabajaba, además de ser pequeño no contaba con todo el personal necesario, por lo que además de realizar una serie de artículos debía fotografiarlos.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban abarrotados de personas, cada una más ruidosa que la anterior, definitivamente tenía que buscar otro empleo, estaba arto de los adolescentes y más aun de fingir que realmente le importaban. Cada semana de manera religiosa debía presentar a su jefe un artículo sobre una persona destacada de Lima, Ohio. Cualquier persona la única característica que debía tener, era ser un aporte para la comunidad debía acompañarla durante tres días para participar en sus actividades, había estado con cada una de las personas asignadas, y luego de cada una debía escribir lo maravillosa que era su vida. Sacerdotes, Madres abnegadas, Personas trabajadoras, Jóvenes Voluntarios, y cada una era más aburrida que la anterior. Cada una comenzaba siendo una persona muy humilde, que según sus propias palabras no merecía una pagina en el periódico de la ciudad, y luego de los tres días que pasaban juntos le daban consejos referidos a la futura redacción. Para estar seguros decían ellos que se muestre lo "buenas personas" que podían llegar a ser.

Estaba cansado a cada paso que daba la cámara pesaba aun más, su libreta de superhéroes donde anotaba todo lo que llamaba su atención, pesaba más en el bolso, lo había decidido esta sería su ultima entrevista, era demasiado, su espíritu se había secado, un año era demasiado.

Así había abierto la puerta del auditorio, y se había encontrado con la sociedad de debate, ensayaban cada palabra, pronunciaciones, argumentos, cada silaba que salía de su boca estaba calculada y lo supo, ahí estaba su futura entrevistada. Se odio a si mismo por no cargar el arma que usaba para cazar, se abría pegado un tiro en ese momento, tres días era una pesadilla, una pesadilla nerd. Acomodándose en el asiento más cercano a la puerta espero, pero el sueño era demasiado por lo que pensó que dormir no sería mala idea aun faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el club terminara, que más podía hacer, así sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras sus manos descansaban pacientes sobre la cámara.

Quien tocaba su cara, estaba tan cómodo, solo había sido un momento para dormir y descansar.

-Disculpe- repitió una suave voz de mujer – Señor ¿me escucha? –

Estaba obligado a abrir los ojos, pero no estaba enojado, quien lo hubiese despertado era muy dulce y le hablaba y lo movía con paciencia, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su cara se tiño de rojo y estaba seguro que si lo ponían al lado de un tomate no tendrían diferencia, la mujer que seguramente era la encargada de hacer la limpieza, lo mecía suavemente para poder despertarlo, miro su reloj de muñeca con desconcierto, como había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Disculpe Señor tiene que salir la escuela ya cerro-

-Si claro. Discúlpeme por favor, no se que me sucedió- Avergonzado, frotando sus ojos inclino la cabeza y salió al pasillo, antes ruidoso. Ahora totalmente silencioso ya casi completamente obscuro.

Había dormido tres horas y había perdido un día completo de trabajo, genial. Un sonido al final del pasillo lo asusto, miro y vio una silueta que caminaba tranquila en dirección apuesta a él. Probablemente por su silueta sería una chica, una estudiante, tal vez una nerd que pasaba tiempo extra en la biblioteca o quizás pronto saldría un chico y no serían más que un par de novios que esperaron en el instituto para tener un poco de privacidad, la verdad es que no le importaba demasiado, camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo y encontró su auto, tal y como lo había dejado, tan viejo y sucio como siempre, esperándolo paciente, así se dirigió a su departamento, en el centro de Lima.

No había conocido a la chica y tendría que ir nuevamente al instituto mañana abordarla y presentarse, además de pedirle disculpas por su "inasistencia" del día anterior nada podía ser peor, pero tendría que adelantar trabajo, leería la ficha que su jefe le había entregado días antes para poder escribir, estaba contra el tiempo. Tomo la carpeta en sus manos y comenzó a leer y cada una de las características le parecía más graciosa que la anterior: Jefa del club glee, Jefa del curso de debates, presidenta de la asociación de judíos del instituto, encabezaba un grupo voluntario para dar de comer a los desamparados, presidenta del anuario, directora del periódico estudiantil y además de eso con calificaciones excelentes y con un comportamiento ejemplar en su hoja de vida. Que podía escribir de esta chica si a ojos de él era un robot, además en la carpeta adjuntaban su fotografía y su sonrisa era un poco escalofriante. Serían días terribles además tendría que asistir a todos esos grupos, moriría esta semana, estaba seguro que moriría.

Sam Evans caminaba decidido por los pasillos, igual de ruidosos que el día anterior y de pronto la vio, estaba seguro que era ella hablaba a tal velocidad que apenas podía creer que fuera posible, se acerco y le toco el hombro.

-¿Rachel, Rachel Berry?- Pregunto al momento que ella se giraba y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés.

-Si, Sam Evans? El periodista que me viene a entrevistar. Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry, estoy lista para la entrevista, pero te esperaba ayer, creo que es muy desafortunado que no hayas asistido ya que tuvimos un divertido debate en el auditorio, nos preparamos para el campeonato pero bueno hoy podemos-

- Rachel dime que te parece si te tomo unas fotografías para comenzar- Pregunto Sam en un intento por mantenerla en silencio, ella definitivamente es un robot o un alienígena, solo habían pasado cinco minutos y ya se había cansado de ella y de todo tendría que renunciar, además como podría soportar redactar algo referente a esta chica tan irritante – Muy bien, por favor ponte aquí y mira a la cámara-

- Chicas, salgan por favor nos vemos después en la sala del coro- Les dijo ella a un par de muchachas, mientras Sam prendía la cámara de fotos que por fin tendría un uso y evitaba cualquier contacto visual que lo introdujera nuevamente en una conversación sin fin.

-Rachel este es mi casillero, podrías moverte tú- Dijo una de las chicas que estaba a su lado.

-Muy bien muy bien, Sam ya estoy lista puedes fotografiarme, tengo mi sonrisa perfecta y estoy apropiadamente vestida- Dijo tan rápidamente como siempre.

-Listo- Sam tomo la cámara en sus manos y la acerco a su ojo izquierdo, fue entonces cuando la vio.

Era una de las chicas que estaba con Rachel y continuaba ahí con otra chica asiática, la cual anteriormente había reclamado por su casillero. Ella se mantenía en silencio con la vista en el suelo y él no pudo evitar tomarle una foto. Sus pestañas eran gruesas y largas apuntaban directamente al piso y no entendía que lo había capturado pero ya era la tercera fotografía que le tomaba.

-¿Sam?- La voz de Rachel lo saco complemente de sus pensamientos – estoy preparada, podemos comenzar-

-Si si claro, comencemos- Volvió a poner la cámara en su ojo y comenzó a tomarle un par de fotografías ella dirigía y le indicaba a Sam cual era su mejor perfil. Pero el, él estaba muy lejos de ahí, su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse quien era esa chica, era un simple estudiante, algo había pasado en su interior, quizás lo había desconcertado que no mirara curiosa como muchos de los chicos que ahora se agrupaban en un circulo detrás de él para presenciar como Rachel Berry era fotografiada para el periódico local.

Había sido un largo día y solo les quedaba un curso, estaba agradecido y como había sospechado Rachel era igual a todos los otros entrevistados, pero además de eso llegaba a ser insorportable recalcando cada tanto lo difícil que resultaba ser ella y lo agotador era ser admirado por los demás, cuando finalmente entraron a una sala, la que ella inmediatamente dijo era la sala donde él se sorprendería al escucharla cantar. Pero el inmediatamente se fijo en ella con su tez morena y nuevamente mirando el piso, en una de las sillas de la sala, jugando con sus pies así tranquila, era la única que había llegado.

Rachel le indico que se sentara en una esquina, que ella ya había hablado con su maestro para que le permitiera estar presente. Sam se sentó y espero, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, ella tenia algo, algo que capturaba su atención, sería quizás que nunca había visto sus ojos, o tal vez que siempre sentía que su cabeza estaba en otro mundo, fuera del planeta, no lo sabía era muy precipitado seguramente estaría cansada, recordó entonces cuanto le cansaba el instituto.

Todos reían a medida que entraban a la sala y tomaban asiento de pronto la sala estaba llena de múltiples conversaciones, algunos cantos improvisados y risas muchas risas. No pudo evitar mirarla ella estaba sumergida en una conversación con dos asiáticos los cuales tenían las manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando compartían miradas cómplices. Fue entonces cuando un suceso cambio todo ella sonrío y lo miro a él directamente.

Perder la respiración era algo posible, podía una persona no respirar y ser consiente de ello, de saber que a sus pulmones ya les hacia falta la entrada de oxigeno pero no hacer nada para cambiar, es que ver sus dientes blancos nacer y luego ver como sus labios se expandían por su cara formando una sonrisa perfecta de esas que cautivan y contagian, sin poder evitarlo tomo su cámara entre sus manos extrañamente sudadas, la acerco a su cara y cerrando un poco el ojo derecho capturo ese momento mágico, tan solo era una sonrisa de las que Rachel le había dado miles para las fotos anteriores pero esta era diferente.

La clase en el club glee paso rápido no pudo dejar de mirarla, pero había sido realmente divertido y a decir verdad Rachel cantaba efectivamente muy bien y se veía mucho menos desagradable cuando estaba cantando, ya que así no podía hablar sobre sus múltiples y fabulosas virtudes y talentos.

Todo ese tiempo había pensando en que al finalizar la clase se acercaría a la chica misteriosa de mágica sonrisa y le preguntaría su nombre, solo quería que esas ganas locas de hablar con ella se calmaran de algún modo y el más lógico sería preguntarle su nombre así la curiosidad que yacía dentro de él y que ya lo asustaba un poco se calmaría. La clase termino Rachel vino a despedirse y a concretar la hora de la próxima visita y se despidió con una sonrisa tomada de la mano con un chico alto salieron. Sam se puso de pié y avanzo a esta ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella era recibida en un abrazo por un muchacho de color, el cual tenia la chaqueta de un equipo del instituto, ella entonces reposo su cabeza en su pecho y dejo que el recorriera con sus manos su pelo negro, él dejando un beso en esté le ofreció su mano para abandonar el lugar así, juntos.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, tenía un coche muy antiguo, además de un departamento con muchos daños, fugas de agua y cortes de luz, se sumaban a algunas cuentas que se apilaban al costado de su puerta de entrada, y esto era lo único que le faltaba, su computadora había explotado por lo que había conseguido que la escuela le prestara una fuera del horario de clases, para poder comenzar a escribir la entrevista a Rachel, pero esto con la condición de que sería a partir del fin del ultimo periodo, lo cual había llegado y él había ido directamente a la biblioteca el lugar con mejor iluminación y con el mejor computador según le había aconsejado, así había sido pero ya era tiempo de descansar y salió de la biblioteca arrastrando todas sus pertenencias con el y de pronto un sonido otra puerta se cerraba y una silueta se deslizaba fuera del aula, al mismo pasillo en donde ahora estaba detenido el, pero esta vez la silueta no se alejo de el, todo lo contrario camino hacia él y se paro frente a el y se reflejo su cara por un poco de luz que se colaba por una ventana y la vio a ella.

-Hola, ¿tú eres el periodista que entrevista a Rachel?- Pregunto ella.

- eh si si yo soy mi nombre es Sam Evans, trabajo para el periódico local- dijo enrojeciendo por completo por su falta de elocuencia – ¿Tú eres?

-Mercedes, Mercedes Jones- dijo ella estirando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos, produciendo que un centenar de hormigas atacaran sus rodillas haciendo por un momento pensar que caería al piso.

-Mucho gusto, Mercedes- dijo tomando su mano con valentía descubriendo así que las hormigas habían abandonado sus rodillas para tomar posesión de todo su cuerpo, haciendo actuar con más torpeza de lo habitual, pero el toque con su mano, su pequeña mano unida a de el, lo trajo de inmediato a la realidad.


End file.
